


Meet Me Halfway

by alphawolf1278



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphawolf1278/pseuds/alphawolf1278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Eclipse when Jacob is hurt and has to see Edward and Bella up close and personal much more than he should. Instead of Jacob being at his place though, I played it out a bit as he had to stay with Carlisle's family for a bit so they could keep a close eye on him and make sure he was healing properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob stormed out of the house clutching at his ribs as he did so. He wasn't about to sit around the Cullen house any longer than he needed to. He didn't want to see Bella all over Edward like usual. He had just risk his life to make sure she was alright and this is how he was repaid?

He made his way out into the rain and headed towards the forest even though she called for him to stop. He glanced over his shoulder and she was standing on the porch right behind her keeping his arms around her waist.

"Let me go talk to him." Edward said lowly to her.

"No, you are staying right here with me." she commanded him not letting him leave the spot he was standing in.

Edward's brother Emmett looked out towards the forest and squinted to see if he could see where he had taken off to.

"I'll go get him." he sighed as he took off into the yard trying to gain the ground he had lost already.

Emmett knew the man couldn't phase in the condition that he was in so he wouldn't have to hard of a time tracking him. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and knew he must have been getting close to where he was.

"Jacob." he called out seeing the man in the meadow that he had heard Bella talking about spending time with Edward in.

Jacob looked to be shaking and that struck the Vampire as odd. He made his way closer wiping some of the rain out of his face. "Jacob?"

Jacob still didn't turn around and it was only once he was right next to him that he could tell the young man was either upset or he was crying. He didn't know which it was.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out here. You're going to get sick and make it worse."

"I'm fine." Jacob sputtered some of the rain splashing off of his face but he wasn't letting it bother him.

"What's wrong? Did someone say something?"

"Fuck." Jacob said looking up into the rain before looking to the golden eyed vampire.

"No one said anything, okay? I just can't stand there and watch them fucking make out in front of me. I don't expect you to understand so why are you even bothering?"

"Because I owe you."

"What do you mean you owe me?"

"Well you did help us out with the red head now didn't you? You're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Gee, thanks." Jacob said turning away from Emmett.

"Hey hey, I know you don't like me either but I'm trying here."

"You've done nothing to make me not like you. It's your brother that I can't stand."

"Well then stop making me pay for what my brother does. I'm not him."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Emmett reach out and took Jacob's chin between his thumb and his finger. "You really shouldn't be out here no matter how much you think you can take it. You're not in any state to heal yourself at the moment. And if you can't heal broken bones you can't fight off getting a cold or something. Come back to the house."

"I....I can't."

"Would you be alright if you were in a room where you wouldn't be able to see them? Would that make you feel better?"

"And just what room would that be? As soon as I go back there she'll be right on my heals. I don't have a chance."

"You will if I make sure she stays occupied. And you can stay in my room."

"I don't even want to think of how you're going to keep her busy." Jacob stated irritated.

"It's not hard, I just tell Edward to go somewhere and she follows him."

"Oh." Jacob said realizing he had gotten the wrong impression of what the man had suggested.

"Pervert." Emmett chuckled hoping to lighten the mood.

"This coming from the guy who Bella tells me makes sexual jokes all the time." Jacob said arching his eyebrow just a bit.

"I can't help it that I joke that way."

"So should I be worried that you're taking me to your room then?" Jacob grinned for the first time since Emmett had started talking to him.

Emmett took the man's good arm and pulled it around his shoulder as he stooped down just a bit and lifted him off the ground keeping one arm on his back and the other in the crook of his leg.

"Well if you keep thinking about that I'm afraid on what Edward might pick up on going through your mind. He might think I have the hots for you. Which speaking of hot, you're burning up."

"I'm always like that, and you feel like an icebox like usual."

"Hey, they say ice is good for soreness so maybe you'll quit bitching in a few minutes."

"Awww, big bad Emmett going to cuddle me to make sure I'm not in pain?"

"If that's what it takes. But just so you know I'm not all soft and curvy like Bella is." he grinned knowing that it was a low blow. That was the reason he grinned though, maybe then Jacob would see that he was only picking on him.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had to cuddle up to a guy." Jacob laughed.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Pervert." Jacob laughed.

"Touche." Emmett said quickly making haste to get back to the cabin. He waited until they were on the verge of being seen before he put Jacob down not wanting to make him uncomfortable with someone seeing him carrying him like he was.

Jacob looked over at Emmett every now and then as they made the way back to the mansion that the Cullen's were calling home. He walked right by Edward and Bella even though Bella had said welcome back or something along those lines.

He walked into the house and Alice handed him a towel to dry off on before giving Emmett one as well.

"So where to?" Jacob asked.

"Top of the stairs take a right and head all the way to the end of the hallway."

He watched as Jacob took off up the stairs not even bothering to look back and see if Bella and Edward had came in or not. Emmett was about to head up the stairs when he felt a hand on his chest. He looked down at the smaller woman who had stopped him.

"I can't see you for the next little while. What are you thinking?" Alice said looking into Emmett's eyes.

"I'm going to stay with Jacob for a little while or he's going to leave. He's in no condition to leave."

"I'll go upstairs with him." Bella said before Emmett grabbed her hand.

"No, it's best you stay here. Don't hate me for saying this but it would only make things worse." he said looking from her to Edward.

Edward nodded having read Emmett's thoughts and took Bella's hand leading her into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were sitting talking.

Emmett assured Alice that everything was going to be alright and made his way up the stairs towards the room where he had told Jacob to go to. Truth was it was one of the spare bedrooms so that he knew the young wolf wouldn't run into Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Eclipse when Jacob is hurt and has to see Edward and Bella up close and personal much more than he should. Instead of Jacob being at his place though, I played it out a bit as he had to stay with Carlise's family for a bit so they could keep a close eye on him and make sure he was healing properly.

Alice was in front of Emmett at the top of the stairs before he even noticed that she had moved from the spot at the bottom of the stairs where she was. She put her hand out on his chest to halt him from running her over. He turned his head to look to her as the confusion shown on his face.

"Rose isn't going to be happy when she gets back."

Emmett cocked his head to the side just a bit wondering what she was talking about. Alice merely nodded her head in the direction of where Jacob was.

"She expected him to be gone when she came back, and here you invited him back after he left already. She's going to be upset, you and I both know that."

Emmett looked to the door past Alice before turning his golden eyes back to her.

"He needs to be here Alice, he's hurt and it's because he was helping us. Otherwise he wouldn't be in this shape. I'm sure she will be aware of that."

"Will she? I'm not so sure she'll see it the same way as you do."

"And how do you see it Alice?" he said turning the tables.

"I want him to get better as much as you do, but he doesn't have to be here to get better. Besides I'd like to get rid of the horrible wet smell that lingers around here now." she said wrinkling her nose as if she just caught a whiff of it.

Emmett chuckled a bit and decided not to comment on the smell even though it did sting his nose at times. He hadn't really gotten accustomed to it, but he didn't complain about it like some of the others did constantly. Both their attention turned to the door as they both heard movement from behind the door.

"Now isn't time for this conversation Alice." Emmett said knowing the young shape shifter on the other side could most likely hear the conversation even if they didn't want him to. He looked over the banister into the kitchen and saw Edward sitting at the table with Bella where he noticed they were being watched.

"We're definitely not finished." she said walking past him to head back downstairs.

Emmett walked on to the room and twisted the doorknob noticing that the door was still unlocked as he walked into the room and saw Jacob half lying on the bed his hands tangled in his hair with a look of frustration on his face.

"You heard?"

"Of course. I don't want to cause any problems." he said without even looking towards Emmett. 

"You're not going to cause problems. Carlisle will see to that." he said as if the man would take care of everything.

"You make it sound like Carlisle can take care of anything no matter how hard it might be."

"He's old and very wise." Emmett chuckled as he pictured Carlisle having a beard and stroking it as he rambled about philosophy. He didn't know why that thought popped into his head but there was no way to stop it now. It was going to make it awkward to talk to him later now.

"So how is Rose going to react when she gets back?"

"I don't know. I'll handle it when that time gets here." he said sitting down on the bed next to Jacob's legs.

Jacob nodded his head and closed his eyes as the vampire looked down at him. Everything in the room was quiet for a moment before Jacob's eyes shot back open and he frantically looked towards the door. He had heard movement downstairs and was very clear that it was a door shutting.

"Is she back?"

Emmett looked towards the door and held his head up just a little bit before shaking his head. "No, it's Carlisle." he said starting to get up off the bed.

Jacob reach out and grabbed the vampire's wrist to stop him from stepping any farther away.

"Stay. Please?" he said pleading the last part with his eyes.

Emmett looked down to him and wondered why he wanted him to stay so bad if it was just Carlisle, but he wasn't going to say no at the moment. Not after what Jacob had done for them. What Jacob couldn't tell Emmett was that being here was uncomfortable no matter how hard he tried. Being in a house full of vampires who had a grudge against werewolves for some reason wasn't easy. Out of all of them here Emmett was the only one that he could trust to be here with him. He couldn't put his finger on why, but there was just something about him. 


End file.
